Das Ding der Unmöglichkeit
by kindheitstraum
Summary: Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass dies keine typische Lily-und-James-Geschichte aus der Zeit der Rumtreiber ist - beginnend in deren letztem Schuljahr -, aber das ist sie nunmal.
1. Prolog

**»Ich habe gewusst, dass Potter nichts als Ärger bringt!«**

Es war sicherlich nicht geplant gewesen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde.

Über die ganzen Jahre hatte sie ihm widerstehen können und nachdem sie aufgegeben hatte, passierte nun dies.

Sie bereute es nicht. Warum sollte sie? Er hatte ihr trotzdem wundervolle Jahre geschenkt und sie glücklich gemacht. Und es war auch ihre Schuld, dass es nicht so viele Jahre gewesen waren. Aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. Es gab Menschen, die noch nicht einmal das hatten.

Aber trotzdem konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht vertreiben.

Hätte sie sich nicht auf James Potter eingelassen, würde sie sich nicht - hochschwanger - mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter einem Baum verstecken und hoffen, dass die Luft rein war.

Wahrscheinlich wäre eben diese hochschwangere Lily Potter, geborene Evans, wohlmöglich mit Eis in ihrer Hand auf einer Bank in den Straßen Londons. Denn es war einer dieser wenigen schönen Tage, an der die Sonne schien und es einigermaßen warm war. Vielleicht wäre sie mit ihrem Verlobten - denn so früh zu heiraten, hatte ebenfalls nicht in ihrem zehn-Jahres-Plan, welches sie am Anfang ihres letzten Schuljahres aufgestellt hatte, gestanden - unterwegs. Wer konnte das wissen? Sie war nur überzeugt davon, dass sie dem _Orden des Phönix_ nie beigetreten wäre, das hatte sie aus »purer Dickköpfigkeit« getan, zitierte sie in Gedanken ihren Mann. Wohlmöglich wäre sie als Lehrerin in Hogwarts tätig. Horace Slughorn verdiente endlich seine Ruhe und sie hätte nicht traurig sein müssen, die Schule zu verlassen.

Aber es war nicht so.

Sie stand hinter einem Baum mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie und ihr Kind in jedem Moment sterben würden und verfluchte innerlich dafür ihren Ehemann. Doch sie konnte nicht anders.

»Ich habe gewusst, dass Potter nichts als Ärger bringt«, murmelte sie. »Ich hab's gewusst!«

Und dann kam sie aus Deckung, bereit ihren Gegner zu entwaffnen, der sie zu provozieren versuchte - und erfolgreich war. Aber es geschah etwas Unerwartetes.

Sie hatte schon angefangen _Expelliarmus_ zu rufen, aber genau in dem Moment, in dem sie endete, kam etwas Feuchtes zwischen ihren Beinen herunter. Ihre Fruchtblase war geplatzt.

Statt die Beherrschung zu verlieren wie die meisten Frauen es getan hätten, blieb Lily Potter ganz ruhig.

»Wenn ich hier lebend raus komme, Potter«, zischte sie vor sich hin, »bringe ich dich um.«

Und dann blickte sie auf ihre Füße, um welche sich eine Pfütze gebildet hatte.

»Scheiße.« Die Straße leuchtete rot auf, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss. »Scheiße.«


	2. Kapitel 1

**»Ich bekomme auch nicht alles, was ich möchte, Evans.«**

Die junge Hexe blätterte im _Tagespropheten_. Sie saß im Hogwarts Express und wartete darauf, dass der Zug losfuhr, während ihre roten Haare durch das einfallende Sonnenlicht schimmerten. Die Rede war von Lily Evans, welche stolze siebzehn Jahre alt war und bei dem Blick auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen lächelte.

Als das Abzeichen mit ihrem regelmäßigen Hogwartsbrief gekommen war, hatte sie Luftsprünge gemacht. Sie hatte es sofort ihren Freundinnen erzählt und jetzt konnte sie es kaum erwarten ihren Partner kennenzulernen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis ihr Partner auftauchen würde. Der Zug würde gleich losfahren und zeitgleich damit müsste ihr Partner auftauchen. Sie hoffte, dass es Remus Lupin war. Er war einer der Wenigen, die sie mochte. Und ein, wenn auch nur kleiner, Teil von ihr wollte, dass Severus Snape der Schulsprecher war. Sie hatte ihm seinen Ausrutscher nie verziehen und eben deshalb fühlte sich schuldig. Sie beobachtete Tag für Tag, wie er an seinen Schuldgefühlen erstickte.

Während die rothaarige Schulsprecherin in ihren Gedanken versunken war und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen auf dem Muster der Sitze hängen blieb, betrat der Schulsprecher das Abteil. Er fuhr sich dabei durch die Haare, war sichtlich genervt und konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder gehen zu dürfen. Er stöhnte, als er seine Partnerin sah. Natürlich hätte es ihn nicht überraschen dürfen, dass Musterschülerin Lily Evans Schulsprecherin geworden war, doch er hatte gehofft. Gehofft, dass ihm sein letztes Schuljahr wenigstens etwas einfacher fallen würde. Er gab zu, dass es gewissermaßen seine eigene Schuld war, dass seine letzten Jahren nicht sehr einfach verlaufen waren, aber er hatte beschlossen, dies zu ändern. Und während Lily Evans so dasaß und ihren Gedanken nachhing, konnte er nicht anders und warf alle seine Vorsätze wieder um. Er war ein Potter. Er war James Potter. Ein James Potter gab nicht auf.

Lily hätte mit jedem Schüler in ihrem Jahrgang gerechnet, sogar mit dem unscheinbaren, aber sehr netten Peter Pettigrew aus ihrem Hause Gryffindor, aber James Potter hatte sie nicht erwartet. Genau deswegen bekam sie kurz einem Schock, als dieser sich räusperte, von dem sie sich nun zu erholen versuchte.

»Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus, Potter«, sagte sie genervt und strich eine Strähne, welche ihre Sicht störte, hinter ihr Ohr.

»Zu schade, Evans.« James setzte sich ihr gegenüber und streckte seine Arme in die Höhe. Er war müde und wollte noch etwas schlafen, ehe der Imbisswagen seine Runde machte. »Aber im Moment will ich sowieso nicht mit dir ausgehen. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, sitzen wir in einem Zug, der jeden Moment losfahren wird und da funktioniert das Ausgehen nicht besonders. Aber Samstag hätte ich ein paar Stunden für dich übrig.«

Lily verzog ihre Lippen zu einer strengen Linie und zwang sich, nicht zu ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Dass sie sehr temperamentvoll werden konnte war dem jungen Gryffindor zwar klar - er hatte es mehrfach an eigener Haut und Seele spüren dürfen -, aber das störte ihn in diesem Moment recht wenig.

»Was willst du dann, Potter?«

James rollte mit den Augen und deutete auf sein Schulsprecherabzeichen, welches neben seinem Kapitänsabzeichen golden leuchtete.

Die junge Evans jedoch kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie kannte James gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies einer seiner Spielchen sein musste. Dumbledore würde ihn nie zum Schulsprecher ernennen. Er hatte neben Sirius Black die meisten Strafarbeiten der Schule erhalten. Es war unmöglich, dass er Schulsprecher wurde.

»Wem hast du den geklaut?«, fragte sie statt in Hysterie auszubrechen. »Hat ihn dir Remus gegeben? Ist das wieder ein Spielchen, in dem du dich lustig über andere machst?«

Der beliebte Quidditchkapitän seufzte und kramte in seiner Tasche rum. Als er fand, was er suchte, warf er in direkt in den Schoß seiner Partnerin und kreuzte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf, während er seine Augen schloss. Er verpasste dabei den Gesichtsausdruck Lilys, welche ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochzog und die Hautfarbe zu einem purpurrot wechselte.

»Bei Merlins Bart, was hat sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht?«

»Gute Frage«, antwortete James und packte seinen Hogwartsbrief wieder ein. »Und bevor du fragst: Ich bin schon zu ihm gegangen und wollte ihm das Abzeichen zurück geben, aber er hat mich nur ausgelacht und gemeint, es habe seinen Grund, warum ich Schulsprecher bin.«

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass James und ihr Schulleiter Nachbarn waren und glaubte James auch seine Aussage, trotzdem wollte sie es nicht recht wahr haben, dass Dumbledore ihn zum Schulsprecher ernannt haben sollte. Er war arrogant, fies und Herzensbrecher. Aus ihm würde kein guter Schulsprecher werden. Er konnte kein guter Schulsprecher sein. Das war schlichtweg unmöglich. Er war ein Rumtreiber!

»Ich will dich aber nicht als Partner!«, protestierte sie auf eine kindische Art und Weise. Sie wusste, dass es sehr armselig klingen musste.

»Ich bekomme auch nicht alles, was ich möchte, Evans«, erwiderte ihr Partner sichtlich genervt - er hatte verstanden, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte - und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Lily rollte mir den Augen. Genau das meinte sie. Dieses ständige Durch-Die-Haare-Fahren war in ihren Augen ein unverwechselbares Zeichen der Arroganz.

»Lass uns das Beste draus machen«, schlug er vor und setzte sich gerade hin, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Zwar war James noch müde, letzte Nacht war Vollmond gewesen, aber er wollte nun keine Schwäche zeigen.

»Wie denn, wenn du mich ständig nach Dates fragst?«, erwiderte seine Mitschülerin zickig und verschränkte die Arme. Lieber würde sie die ganze Arbeit ganz alleine machen, als sich ständig über ihn und seinen Date-Fragen aufregen zu müssen.

»Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?«, schlug James vor. Remus hatte vorausgesagt, dass Lily diesen Argument gegen ihre Zusammenarbeit bringen würde, also hatte er James gesagt, er solle einen Kompromiss einhandeln.

Lily hielt die Arme verschränkt und blickte hinaus, auf die, an ihr vorbeiziehende, Landschaft.

»Ich werde dich bei keinem Treffen bezüglich Schulsprecherangelenheiten nach einem Date fragen.«

Lily horchte auf. Das war zwar nicht ganz, was sie wollte - wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte er es ganz lassen -, aber es war immerhin etwas.

»Und was muss ich dafür tun?«

Jetzt schmunzelte James und lehnte sich wieder zurück auf die Sitzbank. »Dafür wirst du mich nicht mehr beleidigen, anschreien oder sonst dergleichen tun.«

Lily schnappte nach Luft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er erwartete doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie nett zu ihm wurde.

»Das kannst du dir abschminken, Potter.«

»Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?«

_Mist_, dachte die junge Hexe. _Er wird nicht locker lassen._

»Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich nur bei Treffen für Schulsprecherangelenheiten nicht beleidige oder anbrülle?« Das war immerhin ein faires Angebot.

James ließ es sich durch den Kopf gegen und nickte letztendlich. »Abgemacht.« Etwas Besseres würde er ohnehin nicht bekommen.

Wie er sich nur irrte.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. ;)**

* * *

**»Ich werde ganz sicher kein Bad mit dir teilen, Potter!«**

»Da nun alle Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden, finde ich, das Festessen kann beginnen.« Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter Hogwarts', erhob beide Arme und das Essen erschien auf den vier großen Haustischen. Es war keine Magie. Man konnte Lebensmittel nicht per Zauberei aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Nein, es war ein genialer Trick, den er in seinem ersten Jahr als Schulleiter erfunden hatte. Unter der Großen Halle war nun die Küche, mit vier langen Haustischen, auf denen die Hauselfen das fertige Essen ablagen. Dann brauchte es nur noch einen kleinen, stummen, Zauberspruch und das Essen verschwand auch der Küche und tauchte auf den Haustischen in der Großen Halle auf. Dumbledore war jedes Mal, als dies passierte sehr stolz auf sich und konnte sich ein Lächeln nie verkneifen. Sein Blick fiel durch seine Halbmondbrille auf seine beiden Schulsprecher. Er war zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl. Lily Evans war die perfekte Schülerin, die ihre Aufgaben sehr ernst nehmen würde. Sie würde ihren Partner, James Potter, im Notfall zur Strecke bringen können. Das Tat sie ohnehin nach jedem seiner Streiche schon, die Albus eigentlich ganz amüsant fand. Ginge es nach ihm, würden die berühmten Rumtreiber für jeden Streich Punkte erhalten, statt abgezogen zu bekommen. Die vier Gryffindors waren kleine Genies, wenn es um Streiche ging.

»Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut«, rief sein Schulsprecher gerade durch die Große Halle und stellte sich auf die Bank, auf der er vor einigen Sekunden erst gesessen hatte.

Albus lächelte. Es war richtig gewesen, ihn zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen.

Sirius Black lachte und wollte es seinem besten Freund schon nachmachen, aber sein anderer bester Freund, Remus Lupin, hielt ihn zurück.

»Krone«, zischte der verantwortungsbewusste Vertrauensschüler dem Schulsprecher zu und der Angesprochene setzte sich wieder hin. James tat für gewöhnlich alles, was Remus ihm riet. Dank Remus schrie Lily nicht mehr ganz so oft an.

»Ist ja schon gut«, meinte der Quidditchkapitän und aß weiter. Ein Blick auf Lily verriet ihm, dass seine Partnerin seinen Auftritt alles andere als gut hieß.

»Deswegen gehe ich nicht mit ihm aus«, erklärte Lily ihrer Freundin Mary MacDonald. Vor James' Auftritt, war er ihr Gesprächsthema gewesen.

Mary grinste. »Natürlich, Lily. Du wirst nie mit ihm ausgehen.« Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

Augenverdrehend deutete Lily auf die Kartoffeln. »Reichst du sie mir mal, bitte?«

»Die Erstklässler gehen den Vertrauensschülern hinterher«, kündigte Professor McGonagall an. »Evans und Potter zu mir!«

»Viel Spaß«, wünschte Mary ihrer Freundin, ehe sie »Erstklässler zu mir« brüllte. Sie hatte die Aufgabe der Vertrauenschülerin im siebten Jahr übernommen, als Lily Schulsprecherin wurde.

»Auf geht's«, lächelte James, der plötzlich neben Lily aufgetaucht war, sie an.

»Auf geht's.«

»Wie sie vielleicht wissen«, begann McGonagall zu erzählen, »haben die Schulsprecher eigene Wohnräume. Folgen Sie mir.«

Auf dem Weg begann die Professorin den jungen Gryffindors ihre Aufgaben zu erklären. Doch keiner der beiden hörte ihr auch nur im geringsten zu. Lily war viel zu gespannt und aufgeregt gewesen, auch nur ein Wort aufzunehmen. Sie wollte das Amt der Schulsprecherin schon viel zu lange belegen. James dagegen verlor sich wieder in Lily. Er versuchte, es nicht ganz so offensichtlich zu machen und ging deswegen hinter ihr her. Er beobachtete wie die Fackeln Licht auf ihre feuerrotes Haar warfen und wünschte sich, nur eine einzige Strähne einmal in die Hand nehmen zu dürfen.

»Sie werden Morgenabend um 20 Uhr im Büro der Schulleiters erwartet«, sagte McGonagall bevor sie um die Ecke mit ihrem teuflischen Grinsen verschwand.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis James und Lily merkten, dass sie kein Passwort hatten.

»Professor«, rief James und ging ihr ein Stück hinterher, aber der Lehrerin für Verwandlung war verschwunden.

»Weg. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich in eine Katze verwandelt.«

»Und wie kommen wir jetzt rein?« Lily war schon sowieso genervt, weil sie ein Jahr mit James zusammen wohnen musste, außerdem war sie müde und wollte schlafen. Aber noch nicht einmal das gewährte man ihr.

»Sieh mal.« James deutete auf die Tür, in die magisch etwas eingeritzt wurde. Es war eine Nachricht der letzten beiden Schulsprecher. »_Gratulation_«, las James vor. »_Die Aufgaben der Schulsprecher sind hart, aber ein ›Danke‹ der Mitschüler reicht, um die Mühe wieder wett zu machen. Vergesst das nicht. Ihr seid die Königin und der König der Schülerschaft. Tragt es mir Wü__rde_.«

Lily seufzte. »Toll. Und jetzt? Was soll ich denn mit Würde tragen?«

James lächelte abermals. »Die Krone. Wir sind König und Königin. Wir tragen Kronen.«

Die Tür teile sich in der Mitte und schwang nach innen. Der Wohnraum der Schulsprecher erschien vor eben diesen.

Es war alles in rot und goldfarben gehalten. Die Hausfarbe beider Schulsprecher war in ganzen Raum zu erkennen. Sogar ein Wandteppich, dass sich auch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum befand, hing an der Wand. An einer Ecke stand ein Tisch mit zwei gegenüber liegenden Stühlen. Die Couch befand sich vor dem brennenden Kamin und an zwei verschiedenen Enden des Raumes waren zwei weitere Türen. Auf einer stand _Lily Evans_, auf der anderen _James Potter_.

»Gute Nacht, Lily«, wünschte der Rumtreiber seiner Partnerin und wollte sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen.

Lily horchte auf. Potter nannte sie für gewöhnlich nie Lily. Es war immer »Evans«. Sie musste etwas erwidern, das wusste sie. Doch Lily brachte es nicht über's Herz »James« sagen. »Gute Nacht, Potter«, erwiderte sie und sah wie er in seinem verschwand. Da es sonst nichts mehr zu betrachten gab und Lily recht müde war, tat sie es ihm gleich.

Das Zimmer war riesig. Statt dem gewohnten Einzelbett stand ein Doppelbett in der Mitte des Zimmers. Eine Wand bestand nur aus Fenstern und gewährten Lily den Blick auf den See, wie er im Mondlicht schimmerte. Im Zimmer war ein weiterer Schreibtisch und ein Teil einer Wand war einzig und allein ein Bücherregal. Lily freute sich schon, den ausfüllen zu dürfen. Auf der Suche nach ihren Koffern, fiel Lilys Blick auf eine weitere Tür, die zum Bad führen musste. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass im Wohnraum noch eine weitere Tür für ein Gemeinschaftsbad gegeben hatte und freute sich dadurch umso mehr, da sie nicht, wie befürchtet, ein Bad mit Potter teilen musste. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und glaubte kaum, was sie sah. James Potter stand in ihrem Bad.

»Was suchst du hier?«, zischte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Sie war wütend, aber gleichzeitig auf beängstigt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte in ihr Bad noch vor ihr einzudringen.

»Evans!«, rief Potter. Er drehte ihr immer noch den Rücken zu und langsam fühlte sich Lily beleidigt. Erst stand er völlig unvermittelt in _ihrem_ Bad und dann drehte er sich nicht einmal zu ihr um.

»Was?« Lily verschränkte die Arme. Sie würde nicht nachgeben. Sie hatte immerhin recht.

»Würdest du dich bitte umdrehen? Sofort!«

Potters barscher Ton machte Lily noch wütender als sie ohnehin schon war. »Wieso sollte ich? Das ist m- Oh!«, rief sie erschrocken, als sie realisierte, was Potter gerade tat. Er pinkelte. Augenblicklich wirbelte Lily herum und hielt sich dazu noch die Augen zu. »Es tut mir leid«, beteuerte sie und hoffte, dass Potter nicht auf andere Gedanken kam. Sie hatte keine böse Absicht. Sie wollte doch nur wissen, warum er in ihrem Bad- »Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht in deinem Bad auf die Toilette?«, fragte sie und hörte die Klospülung. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Potter und beobachtete, wie er sich die Hände wusch.

»Das tue ich doch!«, gab James zurück. »Was suchst du eigentlich in meinem Bad?«

»Das ist mein Bad!«, erwiderte Lily und verschränkte wieder die Arme.

»Du kannst dir ruhig andere Methoden suchen, um mich nackt zu sehen, Evans. Aber doch nicht, wenn ich auf die Toilette muss!«

»Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du in meinem Bad auf's Klo gehst. Ich hab die Tür in meinem Zimmer aufgemacht und dann standest du vor mir und hast deine dumme Blase geleert.«

»Die Tür in deinem Zimmer?«, fragte James dann völlig unvermittelt und warf Lily aus der Bahn.

»Ja!«

James stöhnte. »Na großartig.«

Lily zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Was?«

»Ich habe auch die Tür in _meinem_ Zimmer aufgemacht und bin hier gelandet.«

»Was meinst d-« Lily brach ihre Frage ab, als sie realisierte, was Potter ihr gerade erklärte. »Oh nein!«

»Ich würde mal sagen, Lily«, begann James, »wir müssen uns ein Bad teilen.«

»Ich werde ganz sicher kein Bad mit dir teilen, Potter!«

»Du hast keine Wahl.«

»Und ob ich das habe! Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen. Jetzt sofort!« Lily drehte sich schon um und machte ein paar Schritte, ehe James sie aufhielt.

»Die Ausgangssperre ist schon eingetreten.«

»Das stört dich doch sonst nie.«

»Stimmt«, gab James zu. »Dich aber schon.«

»Ich werde trotzdem kein Bad mit dir teilen!«

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir das ein Tag aushalten und dann Morgenabend alles in Dumbledores Büro klären?«

Lily überlegte. »Und du wirst nicht hereinplatzen, wenn ich morgen früh dusche?«

James schüttelte den Kopf. »Rumtreiberehrenwort. Du gibst mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist und ich gehe dann ins Bad.«

»Einverstanden.«


	4. Kapitel 3

**»Ich habe genauso wenig Lust wie du, Evans. Also nimm's einfach hin.«**

»Ihr müsst euch ein Bad _teilen_?«, kicherte Mary am Frühstückstisch und Lily überlegte fieberhaft, wieso sie unbedingt Mary als beste Freundin hatte. Alice Prewett war eigentlich auch ganz nett.

»Scht!«, zischte Lily sie an. »Das muss ja nicht ganz Hogwarts wissen! Außerdem haben wir heute Abend einen Termin mit Dumbledore. Ich bin mir sicher, das ist nur ein Missverständnis.«

Mary lachte laut auf. Diesmal sogar noch lauter, als Lily ihr zum ersten Mal davon erzählt hatte. »Natürlich, Lily. Und Merlin läuft mit einer rosa gepunkteten Unterhose herum.«

»Ich hoffe, du benimmst dich«, ermahnte Remus James, während Sirius vor Lachen kaum essen konnte.

»Hat Evans einen Anfall bekommen?«, fragte dieser. »Bitte sag mir, dass sie ohnmächtig geworden ist.«

James funkelte seinen besten Freund an. »Ist sie nicht.«

»Aber sie hat dir beim Pinkeln zugesehen?«, nervte Sirius weiterhin. Sogar Peter musste grinsen.

»Ja«, antwortete James und wurde rot, als er sich erinnerte.

»Wie süß!«, prustete Sirius. »Krone wird ganz rot!«

»Tatze!«

Sirius versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. »Bin ja schon still, Moony«, behauptete er, aber hielt es keine zehn Sekunden aus, ehe er in lautem Gelächter ausbrach. Er steckte Peter an, der sich an seinem Rosinenbrötchen verschluckte.

Als James, mit purpurrotem Kopf, zu Lily, welche einige Plätze weiter weg saß, blickte, erkannte er, dass sie ihn mit ihren Blicken zu töten versuchte. Ganz der Rumtreiber, erhob er seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft und hielt ihn in ihre Richtung. Noch wütender als vorher, stand Lily in einem Satz auf und verursachte damit, dass sich jemand Wasser auf die Hose schüttete. Der halbe Gryffindortisch fing an zu lachen, als sie aus der Großen Halle stürmte.

Sirius dagegen biss lachend in seinen Schokoladencroissant. Er würde sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts besonders gut amüsieren. Glaubte er.

»Treten Sie ein«, ertönte am Abend Dumbledores Stimme durch die Tür. James hatte das Passwort für die Skulptur, die den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters versperrte, überraschender Weise gekannt. Lily war erstaunt gewesen, als er völlig ohne Zögern an die Tür geklopft hatte.

James öffnete die Tür. »Guten Abend, Albus«, grüßte er.

Lily, die das Büro zum ersten Mal betrat, klappte der Mund auf. Sie hätte sich nie getraut, Dumbledore mit Vornamen anzusprechen.

»Guten Abend, Mr Potter. Ms Evans. Setzen Sie sich doch.« Der Schulleiter zeigte auf zwei Sessel vor seinem Pult.

Als Lily sich nicht bewegte, musste James seufzen und führte sie mit seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken zu einem Sessel. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

»Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbonbon?«, fragte Dumbledore und James nahm dankend eins an. Lily dagegen schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

»Also«, sagte Dumbledore, »sind Sie mit Ihrem Wohnraum zufrieden? Ich habe nur die Farben geändert. Falls Ihnen etwas fehlt, können Sie mir das jederzeit sagen. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.«

Dieses Thema taute die junge Gryffindor auf. »Mir fehlt etwas«, meinte sie und zog die Blicke Dumbledores auf sich. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und erwartete, dass sie weitersprach.

»Ich wünsche mir ein eigenes Bad, Professor.« Sie hörte James stöhnen. Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass es ihm, so wie es war, gefiel.

Dumbledore lächelte. Seine hellblauen Augen strahlten durch seine Halbmondbrille. »Das ist leider nicht machbar, Ms Evans.«

»Wieso nicht?«

»Sie müssen lernen ihrem Partner zu vertrauen, Ms Evans. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, dass die ganze Schule Ihre Abneigung gegenüber Mr Potter kennt. Die Lehrer miteingeschlossen. Falls Sie möchten, dass man Sie als Schulsprecherin ernst nimmt, müssen Sie zunächst lernen Mr Potter zu Vertrauen. Und das geht am schnellsten, wenn sie sich ein Bad teilen, dass man nicht abschließen kann. Jedenfalls nicht von innen.«

Empört klappte Lilys Mund zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf. »Wie viel hat Potter ihnen dafür gegeben?«, fragte sie.

»Ms Evans«, versuchte Dumbledore sie zu ermahnen, aber er war nicht laut genug. James übertönte den Schulleiter.

»_Was?_«, rief er aus. »Sag mal, Evans, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Dass ich _Dumbledore _besteche, um bei dir zu landen? Was glaubst du, wer du bist?«

»Mr Potter hat mir überhaupt nichts angeboten, Ms Evans. Im Gegenteil: Er ist zu mir gekommen und hat mich gefragt, ob es möglich sei, vom Amt des Schulsprechers zurückzutreten.«

_Verdammt_, dachte Lily. »Entschuldigung, Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, dass-«

»Von mir brauchen Sie sich nicht zu entschuldigen.« Dumbledore blickte ihr in die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er von ihr erwartete, dass sie sich von James entschuldigte. Doch sie brachte es nicht über's Herz. Stattdessen stellte sie dem Schulleiter eine Frage.

»Hat es einen besonderen Grund für dieses Treffen, Professor?« Lily vermied es zu James zu sehen.

Dumbledore seufzte. »Selbstverständlich, Ms Evans. Ich möchte, dass Sie einen Ball für Halloween organisieren.«

James war verwirrt. »Halloween?«

»Wenn du in Muggelkunde aufgepasst hättest, Potter, wüsstest du, dass Halloween ein Feiertag der Muggel ist, an dem sie Hexen und Zauberer feiern. Es ist ein alter Brauch und heutzutage verkleiden sich nur noch Kinder und laufen von Haus zu Haus«, erklärte Lily spitz. Sie glaubte zu hören, dass James etwas Ähnliches wie »Streberin« murmelte und verengte deshalb die Augen.

»Und wir sollen ein Ball organisieren?«, fragte James den Schulleiter.

Dumbledore nickte.

»Und wann ist das?«

»Am 31. Oktober«, antwortete Lily augenverdrehend.

James ignorierte sie einfach. »Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Albus?«

»Ich denke, Sie werden damit vorerst genug beschäftigt sein. Professor McGonagall müsste Ihnen Mappen mit Ihren restlichen Aufgaben hinterlegt haben. Und da ich den Plan mit den Kontrollgängen schon erhalten habe, wäre das alles. Für's Erste.«

Der junge Quidditchspieler stand auf. »Dann bis bald, Albus.«

»Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Abend, Mr Potter und Ms Evans.«

Lily musste James schon fast hinterherrennen, um mit ihm noch herunter zu kommen. »Was soll das?«, zischte sie ihm zu, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Doch sobald die Skulptur an ihrem ursprünglichem Platz war, verschwand James plötzlich und Lily lief fluchend in Richtung des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums.

Lily unterhielt noch etwas mit ihren Freundinnen, ehe sie sich verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg zu den Schulsprecherräumen machte. »Krone«, flüsterte sie an der Tür und beobachtete wie sie nach innen schwang.

»Potter?«, rief sie in den Wohnraum, doch er war nicht da. Sie wollte wissen, wieso er so schnell verschwunden war. Und sie wollte wissen _wie_ er so schnell verschwunden war. Er war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte Ausschau nach ihm gehalten. Die Rumtreiber hatten zu dritt in einer Ecke gesessen und herumgealbert.

Lily klopfte an James' Tür. Es hing jetzt ein vergoldeter Kopf eines Hirsches über seinem Namen. Das Geweih war gewaltig.

»Passwort?«, fragte dieser und Lily fuhr zurück.

»Was?«, murmelte sie vor sich hin und klopfte ein weiteres Mal.

»Passwort?«, wiederholte der Hirsch und Lily verengte abermals ihre Augen.

»Rumtreiber«, versuchte sie ihr Glück und drückte die Klinge herunter, aber die Tür ging nicht auf. Sie klopfte lauter und brüllte »Potter!« und versuchte die monotone Stimme vom Hirsch zu ignorieren.

Doch es machte niemand auf.

»Wie du meinst, Potter«, knurrte sie. »Es gibt ja nicht nur eine Tür in dein Zimmer.« Schnell schlüpfte Lily in ihr Zimmer, warf ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett und riss ohne nachzudenken die Tür vom Bad auf und lief direkt zur Tür von James.

»Evans!«, hörte sie dann plötzlich ihren Namen von hinten. Sie traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen.

»Ja?«, piepste ihre Stimme kleinlaut. Sie hatte schon wieder geschafft ins Bad zu platzen, wenn Potter drin war.

»Du kannst dich umdrehen«, murmelte der Schulsprecher und Lily beobachtete, wie er sich Zahnpasta auf die Bürste tat. Sie versuchte sich auf sein Gesicht zu konzentrieren, da er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte hatte und Lily wusste genau, dass James' Körper durchtrainiert war.

»Was sollte das vorhin bei Dumbledore? Wieso hast du mich ignoriert? Wieso bist du schnell verschwunden? Wie bist du so schnell verschwunden?« Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und konnte James' Gesicht vom Spiegel aus beobachten. Sie erkannte, dass er kurz innehielt und ihr in die Augen schaute. Dann putzte er sich gründlich die Zähne und drehte sich erst dann zu ihr um.

»Ich mache Sport«, beantwortete er ihre letzte Frage. Es ist völlig normal, dass ich schnell verschwinden kann. Und die Antworten auf die anderen fragen müsstest du besser wissen, Evans.« Er war während dem Sprechen auf sie zugelaufen und stand nun genau vor Lily und blickte zu ihr runter. Es gefiel James, dass er ein Kopf größer war als sie.

Lily dagegen gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, dass James so groß war. Noch weniger gefiel ihr, dass er ihr in die Augen sah und somit verhindern konnte, dass sie den Blick abwandte.

»Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung«, behauptete sie und war dankbar, dass ihre Stimme fest war und selbstbewusst klang. Denn genau dieses Gefühl hätte sie in diesem Moment gerne.

»Lüg nicht, Evans. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du dich bei Dumbledore scheiße verhalten hast. Tu nicht so, als seist du ein Unschuldsengel. Diese Schulsprechersache hier«, meinte James und zeigte abwechselnd mit dem Finger zu ihr und dann zu sich. »Ich hab genauso wenig Lust wie du, Evans. Also nimm's einfach hin. Du musst mich nur noch dieses Jahr aushalten.« Damit verschwand James in seinem Zimmer.

Lily erfuhr nie, wie viel Kraft es James gekostet hatte, sie nicht zu küssen. James dagegen hörte nicht mehr wie sie ein leises »Entschuldigung« murmelte.

In dieser Nacht träumte Lily zum ersten Mal von James. In dieser Nacht schwor James, dass er eines Tages Lily Evans heiraten würde.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 - »Sehr lustig, Potter.«**

»Morgen«, murmelte James, als Lily ihren gemeinsamen Wohnraum betrat. Er blätterte in _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_, obwohl er das Buch eigentlich in- und auswendig kannte.

»Guten Morgen.« Lily versuchte irgendwie zu lächeln - sie wusste dass James noch sauer auf sie war. »Wegen gestern Abend«, fing sie an, bereit ihren Stolz hinunterzuschlucken, doch der Siebzehnjährige ließ sie nicht aussprechen.

»Schon gut«, winkte er ab. »Ist nicht wichtig. Ich hab's vergessen.«

Lily ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht über ihr Verhalten nachgedacht und James schließlich recht gegeben. Sie hatte sich scheiße verhalten. »Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich.«

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen blickte James zu ihr hoch und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. »Ein Glück. Ich hatte schon fast gedacht, dass du ein herzloses Monster bist, Evans.«

Lilys Lippen bildeten eine gerade Linie. »Sehr lustig, Potter. Und bilde dir ja nichts ein. Nur weil ich mich entschuldigt habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich weniger hasse.« Plötzlich fiel dem Mädchen ihr Traum ein und ihr Körper pumpte ihr Blut ins Gesicht.

Ihr Schulsprecherpartner schien dies nicht zu merken. Er ließ das Buch in seiner Hand fallen und fasste sich mit zwei Händen an die Brust. »Oh nein. Wie konntest du nur, Evans? Erst machst du mir Hoffnungen, indem zu dich entschuldigst und dann meinst du, es habe sich nichts zwischen uns geändert. Du hast mich zutiefst verletzt.«

Lily konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste bei James' Übertreibung laut loslachen. »Nicht schlecht, Potter.«

James grinste. »Ich weiß. Du musst wissen, dass die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft nicht nur wegen meines Aussehens hinter mir her ist, Evans. Ich kann so Einiges. Witzig sein ist nur ein Beispiel. Ein Date wäre die perfekte Entschuldigung, um dir mehr zu zeigen?«

»Gute Idee, Potter. Aber so weit hast du mich noch nicht nicht. Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus.«

Während Lily zum Frühstück ging, wurde James' Grinsen nur noch breiter. Lily hatte gelächelt und ihn nicht wie immer zu Hackbraten gemacht. Sie hatte »noch nicht« gesagt.

»Er hat dich zum Lachen gebracht?« Lilys Freundin Mary hätte vermutlich alles ausgespuckt, wenn sie denn etwas im Mund gehabt hätte, als Lily ihr am Frühstückstisch ihre Konversation mit James erzählte.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du sagst das, als wäre irgendein Wunder oder so geschehen.«

Mary prustete los. »Du kennst dich aber sehr schlecht, Lily.«

»Du hast ja recht«, seufzte Lily dann. »Ich hab ja auch nicht verstanden wieso ich lachen musste.«

»Lass mich raten.« Mary machte sich ein Spiel draus. »Du musstest lachen, weil er lustig war. Du wirst wieder lachen, weil James generell ein lustiger Typ ist. Und Frauen stehen aus Männer, die sie zum Lachen bringen! Übersetzt heißt das, dass du mit ihm ausgehen wirst. Ihr werdet das perfekte Paar. Dann werdet ihr heiraten und süße kleine James' und Lilys bekommen.« Mary grinste. »Und ich werde Patentante!«

»Falls es soweit kommen sollte, Macdonald, werde ich ja wohl zuerst Patenonkel, nicht wahr, Evans?«

Lily verzog ihre Lippen zu einer strengen Linie. Ihre gute Laune am Morgen war verflogen und jetzt hasse sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie hatte lachen müssen. Black würde ihr Gespräch mit Mary sicher an Potter weitergeben.

Und als ob die junge Hexe die Zukunft voraussagen könnte, rief Black laut »Krone!« durch die Große Halle und winkte ihn zu sich.

Als Lily seinem Blick folgte, sah sie wie Potter die Halle betrat und augenblicklich einer Ravenclaw ein Lächeln schenkte. Angewidert wollte sie sich ihrem Frühstück zuwenden, doch ihr war der Appetit vergangen.

»James wird sicher begeistert sein, wenn er hört, dass du planst, dass ich Patenonkel werde, Evans«, grinste Black.

»Zisch ab«, fauchte Mary und Sirius lief James entgegen, nachdem er sich verbeugt hatte. »Vollidiot.«

»Was du nicht sagst.«

»DAS IST KEINE SHOW, DU VOLLTROTTEL. VERSCHWINDE!« Völlig frustriert fuhr sich James Potter durch die Haare. Es war schon nervig genug, dass die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft in den Tribünen saß und sich seine Auswahlspiele ansah, nein. Es mussten ja noch Vollidioten kommen, die meinten, eine Show abziehen zu müssen. Der Fünftklässler, den James gerade weggescheucht hatte, war dabei gewesen, einigen Mädchen bereits Autogramme zu geben, obwohl er vor den Toren hätte fliegen müssen. Selbstsicherheit war eine Eigenschaft, die James in seiner Mannschaft suchte. Arroganz wollte er vermeiden. Es gab leider nur eine einzige, sehr dünne Grenze zwischen diesen Eigenschaften. Und der Fünftklässler war definitiv arrogant.

»Nächster!«, brüllte James und diesmal kam ein Sechstklässler vor die Tore.

Ohne Erbarmen bombardierte James den Jungen schon fast, doch dieser gab nicht auf. Obwohl James fast jedes Mal ein Tor schoss, holte der Junge den Quaffel und ließ James noch einen Tor schießen, mit der Absicht, den Quaffel endlich einmal zu fangen. Und letztlich machte seine Mühe bezahlt: Er schaffte es, einen sehr guten Schuss von James aufzuhalten. Und das Einzige, was er danach tat, war, dass er wieder den Quaffel holte und James zuwarf.

»Wie heißt du?«, wollte der Schulsprecher dann wissen.

»Nathaniel Collins.«

James lächelte. »Gratulierte, Nathaniel. Du bist der neue Hüter Hogwarts'.«

Der frischgebackene Quidditchspieler grinste über beide Ohren. »Du kannst mich ruhig Nate nennen, Captain.«

Und während Nate Collins zu seinen Freunden flog, die ihn pausenlos unterstützt hatten, glaubte James, Lilys rote Haare in den Tribünen zu sehen. Doch als er einen zweiten Blick in diese Richtung warf, war da nur ein blondes Mädchen mit einem Gryffindorschal, das ihm aufgeregt etwas zurief. James seufzte. Auch wenn das, was Sirius ihm am Frühstück erzählt hatte stimmte, war es noch ein weiter Weg dahin.

»Evans!«, freute sich James, als diese endlich das Schulsprecherwohnraum betrat. Er hatte den ganzen Abend auf sie gewartet.

»Ich gehe immer noch nicht mit dir aus Potter«, erwiderte Lily genervt. Die hatte sich in der Bibliothek verdrückt, wohlwissend, dass man sie da nicht stören würde. Einmal hatte Potter es gewagt, sie in der Bibliothek anzusprechen und es hatte damit geendet, dass beide drei Wochen lang Bibliotheksverbot bekommen. Daraufhin hatte Lily, noch wütender als vorher, James die Haare lila gefärbt und den Mund magisch zugeklebt. Das hatte sie wiederum 50 Punkte und eine Woche jeden Abend Nachsitzen gekostet. Potter war schlau genug gewesen, ihr danach eine Weile lang aus dem Weg zu gehen.

»Du glaubst gar nicht, wie egal mit das gerade ist«, antwortete James ihr nur und hielt ihr ein Stück Papier - irgendeine komische Muggelerfindung, die ihm Remus gezeigt hatte - entgegen.

Lily war sichtlich verwirrt. »Was ist das?«, wollte sie wissen und nahm das Blatt entgegen.

»Eine Skizze für den Halloweenball. Ich hab mich nach den Auswahlspielen in die Bibliothek gesetzt und recherchiert. Remus hat mir dann Papier in die Hand gedrückt, weil er meinte, man könne darauf besser zeichnen als auf Pergament. Was auch stimmt, aber das ist total unwichtig.«

»Du warst in der Bibliothek?«

James nickte. »Ich hab dich gesehen, aber es schien mir, als würdest du lernen und ich wollte dich daher nicht stören.«

Anerkennend hob Lily eine Augenbraue. »Danke«, meinte sie und blickte auf die Skizze, als sie ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang ablegte, um es sich auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen.

»Keine Ursache«, erwiderte James und lief ihr nervös hinterher. Er hatte sich verdammt viel Mühe gegeben und wollte einmal etwas richtig gut machen, damit Lily sehen konnte, dass er eigentlich kein Idiot war, wie sie immer dachte. »Und?«

Lily blickte zu auf und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. »Ganz gut für den Anfang. Ein paar Sachen können wir sicher auslassen«, sie deutete auf die Geistermotive mit denen man nur Kleinkinder erschrecken konnte, »aber ich find's ganz gut. Damit kann man super arbeiten.«

James strahlte. »Was hältst du davon, dass wir Morgenabend weiter machen?«

»Wir haben doch noch ewig Zeit«, wunderte sich die Rothaarige, obwohl sie sogar ziemlich gerne die Sache schnell erledigt haben wollte. Je schneller sie das klären konnte, desto schneller würde sie weniger Zeit mit Potter verbringen müssen.

»Ich bin Quidditchkapitän, Evans«, erklärte James. »Ich hab nicht ewig und schon gar nicht immer Zeit.«

»Morgenabend dann. Direkt nach dem Abendessen?«, schlug Lily vor.

»Großartig. Ich gehe jetzt auch runter. Willst du mitkommen?«

»Ich muss mich noch umziehen. Geh du schonmal vor.«

»Alles klar. Bis dann!« Und schon war er verschwunden und Lily sah ihm überrascht hinterher. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Potter Verantwortung übernehmen und wirklich arbeiten würde. Das wäre ihr unter keinen Umständen in den Sinn gekommen.

»Was hast du denn mit James gemacht?«, fragte Mary sie, als Lily sich Suppe auf den Teller tat.

»Was meinst du?«

Mary nickte in Richtung der Rumtreiber. »Naja. James grinst pausenlos, seitdem er zum Essen gekommen ist. Es wird langsam gruselig.«

Lily sah zu Potter. Wenige Sekunden später blickte dieser auf, als hätte er Lilys Augen auf ihm gespürt und schenkte ihr ein atemberaubendes Lächeln, was Lily dazu zwang wegzusehen, da sie ganz rot wurde.

»Sieh einer an«, lachte Mary. »Dass ich einmal sehen darf, dass Lily Evans wegen James Potter ganz verlegen wird, hätte ich nicht gedacht.«

»Klappe«, zischte Lily und ließ Mary noch lauter auflachen, sodass sie kurz die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gryffindortisches hatten und Lilys Hautton sich letztlich einer Tomate ähnelte.


End file.
